


I'll Tell Your Mom

by thewritingsloth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WynHaught - Freeform, they can't sit still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Wynonna uses threats to cover her clumsiness.





	I'll Tell Your Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while. Enjoy this and happy pride month!

A loud noise resonated through the Homestead as Nicole was pouring milk into her cereal bowl. Worried, she rushed in the direction of the noise:

"Waves?"

Nicole came face to face with a sleepy Wynonna, who was staring at the ground.

"What did... Come on, don’t tell me you dropped it!"

Wynonna’s head shot up in response:

"I didn’t drop it! It fell down!"

"Why on earth would a frame fall on its own?"

Wynonna’s gestures started to become more animated as she glanced at the broken glass.

"I don’t know, Nicole!"

Nicole brought a hand up to her forehead and sighed against it. Wynonna’s hand clutched her pijama sleeve:

"You can’t tell Waverly! I’ll go to town to replace it right away!"

The officer looked at her sister-in-law.

"What if she wakes up?"

Wynonna started picking up the big pieces.

"I’ll just hide it!"

"Wynonna, you know I can’t lie to her!"

A strand of dark brown hair fell im front of the Earp’s eyes as she said:

"You’ll have to! Or I’ll tell your mom you’re not available for her birthday dinner!"

Nicole’s eyebrow shot up, trying to follow Wynonna’s thoughts.

"What? You don’t even know my mom!"

"I’ll figure it out, trust me!"

A creak of the stairs interrupted the discussion, and both women just smiled innocently at Waverly, who was struggling to open her eyes correctly:

"What’s going on here?"

Two voices answered at the same time:

"Nothing!"

Nicole smiled:

"Go back to bed, sweetheart. It’s nothing!"

Waverly offered the pair a wave before yawning and going back to her bedroom.

Wynonna’s hands relaxed around the remaining bits of the wooden frame.

"That was a close call, Haught."

"Well, yeah. Go buy a new one, Earp."

Wynonna smiled on her way to the trash can.

"Sure thing! Besides, you know, as a deputy, I can justify having access to your personal informations, where I would find your mom’s..."

Nicole’s voice cut Wynonna’s sentence short:

"Just go!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
